


Bad Dreams

by snt4612



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612
Summary: Jaskier comforts Ciri after some nighmares.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Bad Dreams

Jaskier awoke to the sounds of muffled crying. He quickly sat up from where he lay in Geralt’s arms carefully so as not to wake him. He blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed them before squinting into the darkness of the room. Jaskier could just barely make out the slight figure of Ciri where she lay, shaking, in her cot at the other side of the moonlit room. He got up from the bed and crossed the room to knel next to her. 

“Ciri?” he whispered softly. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she muttered as she continued to tremble. Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

“Clearly you’re not. You know, I find that whenever I’m upset about something, it helps me to talk to Geralt about it even if he doesn’t want to listen, and he tells me to shut up, or urges Roach on faster. You get the idea, but that’s not what’s important right now. Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?”

She rolled over and looked at Jaskier with large watery eyes and a trail of tears down her face. 

“I- I,”’ Ciri began before breaking off into choking sobs.

“Shh, It’s okay. I’m here for you,” Jaskier said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“I saw the family who first took me in when I was on the run from the NIlfgaardians, Their father used to make my clothes. They were so kind to me, especially the mother. She bought me new shoes, and then the next night, the Nilfgaardians attacked. I- I watched as she was killed. I managed to escape with some help, but as I was running away, I tripped over- over the dead body of her son.”

“That’s terrible,” Jaskier admonished as she wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.

“I dreamt of them. I saw their cold, pale faces with their unseeing eyes. They were reaching out to me with their clammy hands. They were trying to take me with them. She- she called out to me for help as she died. I should have died that night too.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. It wasn’t your destiny too. You were meant to find Geralt, and meant to live with us.”

“But she asked for help. I could've helped her.”

“No, you couldn’t have. There’s no use in blaming yourself.”

“I should’ve saved her.

“There is no point looking back at things that you can’t change.”

“It’s my fault they’re dead,” Ciri whispered softly. 

“Oh, Ciri,” Jaskier sighed.

“I don’t need your pity.”

“But you have it. Nobody your age should ever have to see something like that. No person my age should. Why have you been keeping all of this in?”

“You and Geralt have your own problems, You didn’t want a child, but you had one thrust on you. I didn’t want to be more of a burden than I already am.”

“Ciri, no! You could never be a burden. I love you, and I know that Geralt doesn’t say it often or let it show but he loves you too. Remember that.”

“I’m just an interruption. A heavy load until I come of age to be married off and reclaim my kingdom or marry the prince of another.”

“Is that what you want?” Jaskier asked.

“No, but it is what I must be in life.”

“Geralt and I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to. We don’t see you as a load or an interruption; we see a daughter.”

“Jaskier, what made you want to be a bard?”

“I was born into a noble family, but I never lived up to their standards. I had four other brothers and I knew that I wouldn’t be missed, so I decided to leave, to travel. I knew that I was good at singing and I enjoyed it. I wanted to travel and see the entire Continent. I wanted to live life to its fullest, and go on many adventures. That’s why I was so excited when I met Geralt. I thought that it was my chance to finally have my great adventure. I didn’t expect to fall in love; that was an adventure in itself, but I'm happy like this, happier than I would have been as a lord with a stick up his arse.”

“I’m happy with you and Geralt. Court was never my place.”

“We’re happy to have you too. Now tell me, how do you feel? Will you be able to sleep now?”

“No, I’m still so afraid,” Ciri sighed.

“Why?”

“Because, here in this room, I know that I am safe. You and Geralt will protect me, but you can’t stop the dreams that plague me while I sleep. It was good for me to talk about it; you were right, but I don’t think that I will ever forget their faces.”

“It’s a good thing. You wouldn’t be human if you did. Geralt still mutters Renfri’s name in his sleep. Let us pray that he never forgets and the same for you. It is what keeps you sane. It reminds you of all of the evil in the world so that you can be just a little bit more good.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Yes. Now, I think that it is time that you get some sleep, little one.” Jaskier whispered as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

“ _ When a humble bard graced a ride along”  _ Jaskier began to sing Ciri quietly back to sleep. “ _ With Geralt of Rivia, along came this song.” _

He sat there and continued to sing and stroke her head until he was sure that she was asleep. He stood up when Ciri’s breathing was rhythmic and slow with sleep. When he turned around, he saw Geralt sitting up in bed staring at him with an unreadable expression/.

“Geralt, I didn’t kn-“

“Jaskier.”

“Yes?” he asked as he walked back to the bed.

“I love you,” Geralt said with an almost imperceptible smile on his face.

“I love you too,” Jaskier said as he snuggled up into Geralt’s arms.

“And I love her.”

“She knows.”

“The two of you are my family now, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Geralt whispered to Jaskier who was already half asleep in Geralt’s arms. He just smiled and held Jaskier a little closer before he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. I have been trying to post a lot more recently, but I might have to slow things down for a while because I am going to start working on a series. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
